¡¡Que linda noche!
by dulce-vg
Summary: Naruto piensa en alguien mientras ve la noche estrellada... pero algo si les digo... El fanfic no es como se escribe :K. Review por favor :D


**De: dulcevg**

Notita de la autora: No tengo idea por que me la quitaron (Si, dulce, si sabes por que te la quitaron v.v) Ya que importa.

Importante: No se ofendan si piensan que odio el Yaoi, me gusta de hecho es con lo que más me entretengo en el mundo de los fanfics n.n Solo quiero hacer algo más que Yaoi

**Titulo¡¡Que linda noche!**

Miraba las estrellas blancas; tan brillantes y pulsantes. Eso creía un joven de cabellos rubios, mirada picarona. Acostado en el suelo, recargando su cabeza con los brazos. La oscura noche lo hacia e recordar a cierto muchacho de mirada insensible y sonrisa burlesca. A pesar de esas cosas desagradables, le parecía fascinante aquel chico merecedor del sharinga... Uchia Sasuke... Pero también estaba su Sensei. Todo lo contrario al muchacho de la mirada dura...

"¿Qué¡¡¿Otro fanfic Yaoi¡¡Ya por favor párenle¡¡Me duele el trasero!" T.T

El mocoso de mirada zorruna mantiene entre sus brazos un cartel a lo alto que decía: "¡No mas Yaoi!" Marchando de izquierda a derecha. Pasando gente ve eso y algunos se unen a la manifestación del zorro

"Por primera vez sigo a Naruto. No puedo soportar que a Sasuke-kun se quede siempre con Naruto y yo ¿Qué?-Sakura vio en eso Sasuke aparece- ¡Sasuke-kun! Quieren hacer otra historia Yaoi contigo T.T- Abraza al moreno dejándolo sin aire

"Sakura...me... estas… ahogando… "

"Hay Sakura, tu tan salvaje… Por eso nunca tienes novio"- Se burlo la eterna rival del amor de Sasuke-kun n.n

La pelirosa avienta a Ino Muy lejos para que Sasuke no viera nada

"¡Tu cállate cerda!"- Grito con los ojos desorbitados de sus cuencos

"¡Salvaje!"- Avienta a su rival

"¡Cerda!"- Le da una patada en rodilla

": ¬¬"- se miraron las dos con disgusto

"Calmadas chicas n.n"-Sonrio amablemente el Sensei de sakura-" Estamos aquí para manifestarnos, no para decirnos de cosas" n.n

El Friki de pelo gris se acerca a Naruto y el güero le da un cartel que decía: "No más Yaoi, la cosa esta peor"

Naruto comienza a dar volantes antiyaoi. Tenía un texto y un dibujito de Naruto y Sasuke tomados de las manos, sonriendo con dulzura y una ENORME cruz roja encima del dibujo

"Se ven muy lindos los dos. ¿Cuándo se tomaron esa foto?"- Pregunto divertido Lee, que había llegado después de hacer... cosas n.nu

"¿He¡¡TRAE PA´CA!"- Desesperado Naruto, les quita los volantes a todos

"Naruto eres una baka" ..u

"Pero si tú las mandaste hacer "¬¬

"Huuuyyy. Hasta hacen cosas juntos. Son novios, son novios"- Konohamaru señalo divertido con su pequeño dedo a los muchachos

"¡Cállate!"- le da un golpe en la cabeza de su pequeño seguidor

"Esta historia es bastante incoherente. Cómo puede haber gente en la noche Es de noche¿no?"- Pregunto el más listo en ese momento

"O.o"- fue lo único que todos expresaron con sus caras. Mirándose unos a los otros

"Es cierto v.v Si tan solo estuviera Gai-sensei. Él tendría la solución" .

"Al cejudo le gusta su maestro. Son novios, son novios"- Una vez más Konohamaru se burlo de alguien más

"claro que me gusta Gai- sensi. Me gusta como pelea y esos mensaje de motivación" .

"todos son unos idiotas"- susurro sasuke- "yo me largo"

Ya que Sasuke se fue. Naruto repartiera mas carteles y Konohamaru quedara todo esparcido por el suelo, gracias a rock-lee que a último momento lo quiso golpearlo.

"¡El Yaoi es feo¡ El Yaoi es asqueroso!"- grito Naruto a todos los presentes con un micrófono en la mano

"¿Dónde abra sacado ese micrófono?"- Pregunto Ino al maestro de su rival

"¿Del departamento de utilerías?"

"¡Más cuando nosotros tenemos que pagar¡¡¿Después que vendrá¿Yuri?"- Grito aun más señalando a las chicas

"¡NoooOOooo!" – Chillaron las dos chicas abrazadas. Después reflexionar tal acto se separaron inmediatamente…

"Dinos cual es la mejor solución"- Pregunto muy entusiasmado el cejudo

"¡Con la autora que quiso hacer un Yaoi!"- finalizo mostrando los dientes y señalando hacia… ¿Mí? O.o

"¡Hay que lincharla!"- Propuso Sakura con una escoba salida del departamento de utilerías (¿Donde esta eso? Yo que se…)

¡NOOoooooOOoo¡¡Piedad, piedad! T.T

"Todos los presentes se fueron sobre la autora"- Leía Kakashi los diálogos de la autora.. O.o-" Golpeándola y pateándola al puro estilo lucha libre... lucha libre? Sabe que será... Esta aquí se acaba los diálogos...mmhhh... soy el único adulto aquí... sacare mi libro para leer" n.n

"¿Eso es Yaoi?"- el zorro miro de reojo el libro que portaba su sensei-" ¡Esta leyendo Yaoi y del duro!"

"¡hay que lincharlo!"

Y...y... ya la autora toda deshuesada.. Y... ¡hay! Todos se van contra kakashi...

**Fin. Por falta de huesos en los dedos X.x**

**FIN**

**...Sin huesos**


End file.
